


无题

by snchaoyan



Category: Sports RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snchaoyan/pseuds/snchaoyan





	无题

【SC】无题

 

 

“我告诉过你别那样做。”  
“但我想要，”Sergio甚至懒得假装自己是无辜的，只是得意地傻笑。  
“所以？”  
“所以我想要啊，我就做了。”  
“你不能总是想做啥就做啥！”  
“真的吗？为什么？”  
最令Cris恼火的就是他还真没有一个好答案来回答这问题。有些事情让sergio加重了“他想做什么就做什么，他想得到什么就能得到什么”的脑补，这让他很抓狂。他握紧拳头，努力克制自己不揍sergio一拳，因为他变得这么讨厌，这么自恋，这么……这么惹火。  
“永远都别再这么做了！”  
“就要，你能怎么样？”  
现在他是真忍无可忍了，他用力地把拉莫斯推在储物柜上，告诉他自己不是开玩笑，他想自己气势汹汹地压在sergio身上应该挺有威胁的效果，但sergio看上去完全无动于衷，真是令cris大失所望。

“我得跟你说清楚：如果你不能放尊重点，那就他妈地别碰我。尤其是不要在公共场合，更不要那样动我。”  
“哦，对不起，你不喜欢那样？”Sergio嘲弄地盯着他，就算被逼至角落也完全无所谓的样子，一点也没受到Cris愤怒的影响。在Cris反应过来前，sergio的手已经抓住了他的屁股，把Cris猛地拉得更近了些。  
“好吧，现在我们没在公众场合了。而且我想这么做。”  
“你不可能总是得到你想要的，”Cris有点无力地说道，就像在球场上被sergio抓住屁股时的感觉一样——有点无力，和过度的兴奋，对他实在有些不妙的过度兴奋。  
“这想法很愚蠢，”Sergio把他拉得更紧了，Cris能感觉到紧贴着他大腿的火热，就像他自己一样，他的呼吸被扯住了——他明白现在应该阻止sergio，但他不确定他该说什么，做什么才能让他停下。很明显，Sergio知道他该做什么，知道他自己想要什么，因为他的手已经探进了Cris的衬衫，摩挲着他的后背。另一只手依旧握着他的屁股，一边慢条斯理地摩擦他们的下半身。虽然Cris憎恨自己随着Sergio的每一个动作，每一次触碰而颤抖，但比起证明sergio是错的，现在他更想要这个，显然，Cris甚至想都没想，就用力地吻住了Sergio，长长的一个深吻，马虎又急切，直到sergio也开始喘不过气，就像Cris被他逗弄得气喘吁吁一样。

现在他无法停止亲吻他，Sergio就像毒药一般令人着迷，这也许就是为什么他总能得到他想要的，也许现在是适合教训他的好时候，但Cris没法那么做。在sergio的手正在他的短裤里，还握着他的分身，在Sergio已经告诉他说想对他的屁股做更多事情，不仅仅是抓住它们的时候。Cris还没意识到，甚至都还没有被告诉要怎么做，他就已经迫不及待地帮着Sergio扯下他的短裤，自觉地为他分开双腿。

Cris隐约地意识到他现在的样子有多淫荡，四肢摊开，不顾一切地在sergio天才般的手指上扭动着腰肢，语无伦次地鼓励和诅咒，他其实一点都不关心。他只是几乎绝望地想要Sergio停止玩弄他，然后马上操他，这才是他现在最关心的。

“告诉我，只要老子想，爱什么时候抓你的屁股都行，”Sergio坚硬的分身抵着Cris的屁股，若有似无地烫着他湿润的后穴，大手抓住Cris的臀部，防止他试图把自己拉回来，“快说！”  
Cris只是摇头，成功地把Sergio的分身推回来一点————足够引燃某些差别了，因为sergio也有点失控，他能感觉得到，他和Cris一样地想要这个，而他只是为了强调他的观点，想隐瞒得再久一些，就像Cris无法忍住慾望来证明他自己的观点一样。

Sergio呻吟着插入了他的身体里，一点一点地碾磨进入，足够缓慢到让Cris乞求更多，之后就没有什么技巧或节奏可言了；他们完全激烈到没能力去考虑那个，而Cris甚至一点都不在意他有没有向Sergio乞求什么的，就像Sergio也不介意他无法拒绝Cris“再多一点，再用力一点”的放荡请求一样。

当他们瘫软在冰冷的地板上，Cris几乎透不过气来，什么话都说不出，但他还是挣扎着气喘吁吁地抗议，因为Sergio总结道：“好吧，也许我不能随时随地抓你的屁股，但只要我想，我就能拥有它。”


End file.
